


Play Doctor

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sad, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, erenxmikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Mikasa has been acting differently the past couple weeks and Eren tries to find out the source of the problem, he didn't know what would happen when he knocked on her door one Evening and found her crying.This is an Eren X Mikasa (EreMika) fanfiction of course (Smut included~) and I hope you enjoy it!I own nothing but the plot~ ^~^





	1. Play With Me

"Eren?..." She asked, moving her arm slightly to peek as her voice cracked.

Eren had checked in on Mikasa in her room, she had been acting strange the past week and he wanted to make sure she was okay and get to the source of the issue. When he walked in after knocking, she was lying on the floor, an arm covering her eyes as tears dripped into her hair.

"Mikasa? What's wrong?" he asked softly as he spoke slowly

She coughed, getting up slightly, leaning over on her knees and looking downward. She wouldn't dare meet his gaze with her pathetic one.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Eren narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw. He swiftly walked over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her upwards towards him.

"What's. Wrong. Mikasa." he said sternly "I'm not going to ask again..." he said in a frustrated tone, not letting go of her wrist.

She still refused to meet his gaze.

"R-Remember when we were younger?..." she smiled sadly to the floor, her tears falling onto the dark wood beneath her feet as she spoke quietly with a tremble "We used to play Doctor... You were always so strict..." she let a ghost of a laugh leave her lips before her frown returned almost immediately. Eren frowned slightly before smiling sadly at the memory, seeing their childish games play out in his head. He really did miss home. He missed the simpler time, even though it was false peace, it was still nice.

"Yeah... I wanted to keep you safe..." he let a ghost of a smirk leave his lips

"E-Eren...?" she spoke after a moment of silence, still looking to the floor

Eren looked to her, brows furrowing on concentration as he focused himself to listen to her every word.  
"Hm...?"

"Play with me again..."


	2. Touch Me

Eren blinked a few times.

"P-Play with you again?..." He repeated, unsure if he was hearing her correctly.

"MmHm.." She hummed quietly "P-Please... I need you..." Her hand slid up his arm, gripping his bicep.

Eren took a moment to understand the situation, her tone... Eren wasn't quite sure he had heard her speak like that before. She sounded... Different.

"Make me feel better... You're the only one who can..." Her voice cracked a bit as her hand drifted down his arm again before she retracted it to her chest, her fingertips brushing lightly against her breasts as she shuddered a bit from her own touch.

"M-Mika..." Was all he could stutter.

She finally met his gaze again, her eyes glassy as fresh tears dripped down her face.

"D-Don't you want me?..."

Erens eyes widened, 'Want him'? She was family, right? Nothing more, nothing less?...

Or so he thought.

Eren had always been Mikasas hero, ever since the day they met. He saved her from a fate worse than death. She resurrected, given a second chance. All because of him. And that's what made all of his attempts to push her away all the more painful. She always thought he viewed her as an annoying Sister he couldn't get away from. No matter how hard he tried. A burden. Some pathetic girl who would have died without him. Now was the opposite. Eren was always the one that needed saving, not her.

Mikasas hands started to tremble a bit as she exhaled a shaking breath, closing her eyes tight as fresh tears rolled down her pale face. Eren concentrated on everything about her at this moment, her voice, her emotion, her body language. She wanted touched, loved, and everything in between and more. She wanted him completely. He slowly reached his hand up and brushed his fingertips against the scar he had left her on her cheek, frowning slightly on how he could damage such a work of art.

"T-Touch me..." She breathed "Touch me like I'm real... Like I matter to you..." She breathed.

Like she mattered to him? Had she thought the opposite all these years? Eren thought the world of her. She had always mattered to him. In every way possible, even if neither of them could see it after all this time.

His finger tips traced slowly from her face, down her neck. They ran over her pulse point as he swallowed thickly. She was here and she was alive. She was breathing with a beating heart. She shuddered a bit. His hand continued moving. His fingers traced over her collarbone which was slightly exposed with the way the top buttons of her shirt were undone, since they were off duty for the rest of the night and he took a moment to think about how long she had been crying on the floor.

"A-Alright... I'll play..." He breathed, inching his lips close to hers as he spoke against her lips and closed his eyes at her sweet aroma. She was simply intoxicating. Who wouldn't want to play?


	3. Let's Play Doctor

Mikasa opened her eyes slowly, her breath hitching slightly at their close proximity. She could feel his hot breath fan across her lips, his forest and home like scent emitting off him was making her eyes cloud more over with more lust and each wave pulled her in more.

She brought her shaking hands up to his chest, resting her fingertips neatly on his collarbones as she closed her eyes again. Neither of them had even done anything like this before but they both knew what this game would entail. Eren inched a little closer until his lips slotted perfectly with her own, deepening their first kiss as Eren slid his tongue out and ran his across her lower lip, asking for entry. Mikasa obliged, parting her lips slowly to let him him in. After all, she would always let him in. He tasted every corner of her mouth he could reach with his tongue, she tasted so sweet. He held back a groan as she intoxicated him more. He pulled away, tugging her lip between his teeth her as he let her to go catch his breath.

Their gazes locked as they caught up with their breathing, looking into each others eyes intently, searching for anything and everything.

"So, what should we play, Mikasa?..." He purred softly, his voice like velvet as he inched his lips back closer to hers as his nose brushed against her hair, taking in even more of her delicious scent.

"Our old favorite..."

Eren grinned, tilting her chin up to look at her more intently.

"Then... What seems to be the trouble... Mikasa?..." He asked huskily, running his fingers down her body slowly, admiring her every curve.

"I-I can't seem to feel anything, Doctor..." She sighed, closing her eyes

"Oh? Is that so?..." Eren questioned, biting his lip slightly as his finger tips drifted lower before they traced back up once he had hit her belt, stopping at her breasts. "What if I do... This?" He groped her breast lightly as she moaned quietly and looked away, feeling an uncomfortable heat spread and rise. "I see..." He hummed softly.

"Please... Do something Doctor... I'm desperate..." She breathed

"Just relax... I'll make you feel good..." He soothed huskily

Though neither of them knew what they were really doing, Eren seem confident enough, though, his nerves never left. He wondered what would become of their relationship after this. After their game. Neither of them had done anything like this before, their roles as Soldiers would always come first. They were human beings second. He wanted to give her something to hold onto for the days that would never seem to end, for the nights that were always too long and too lonely. Something for a moment that would be their last.


	4. Praise Me, Doctor

"Please Doctor... Make me better..."

"Don't worry about a thing, Mika..." He rolled her name so elegantly from his tongue, she shivered where she stood.

He groped her breast firmer, watching her face. She needed this. And he was more than game. His hand traveled from it's spot on her breast, drifting lower. He slipped his hand under her belt, feeling her clothed heat. She was already wet for him. She moaned lightly from his touch, her face turning a light shade of red, knowing he could feel how wet she was. She was so ready. Her breath hitched in her throat, taking her lower lip in between her teeth. Eren smirked, pushing her further. He hooked the damn fabric with his finger pushing it to the side as he exposed her for his fingers to play. He held the fabric back with 3 fingers, teasing her with 2. And how he loved to watch her lose control.

They had never played "Doctor" like this, nor did they ever think to. This was their most innocent game from their childhood. Now it was being played like this. Not that either of them minded. She exhaled a trembling sigh as he teased her, rubbing her slick folds with his 2 available fingers before pushing one inside her, pausing to let her adjust to the feeling for a second before starting to thrust it in and out of her at a slow and gentle pace. This was to be the first time ever that Eren Yeager himself took his time to execute something carefully, watching her every reaction to his slightest action. Always looking out for any sign of discomfort. he bit his lip hard to hold back his own groan as the uncomfortable tightness in his trousers, feeling her wet heat swallow his finger up greedily every time. It wasn't long before he added his second finger, stretching her out more as she continued to moan softly. This was the first time Mikasa Ackerman has ever felt her knees tremble and become so weak she couldn't stand. Eren noticed this and smirked.

"Is my Patient feeling... dizzy?" he purred in her ear

Her breath hitched in her throat again from his hot breath as she bit her lip and nodded weakly, whimpering at the loss of contact when he withdrew his slick covered fingers. "Y-Yes, Doctor..."

"Hmm... It appears I must clean these if we want to make further progress..." He smirked, bringing a slick covered finger to his lips and slowly licking it clean, making sure she watched him. He darted his tongue out to taste after tracing his own lips and licking them clean of the sweet but salty substance, before enveloping his whole finger in his mouth, making sure to moan lightly from the taste. She was absolute perfection in every way possible.

Eren then remembered there was a second finger to be licked clean, he brought it to his lips before smirking again, having a better idea.

"Mikasa, would you clean this one? My mouth can be used for better things~"

Her eyes widened slightly as she felt herself become more flushed. Her heart was beating louder in her ears as he brought his index finger to her luscious looking lips, biting his lip again as he watched her. He couldn't help himself picture her wrapping her lips around something much more... Bigger. And satisfying. How it would feel. He didn't stop the involuntary groan that escaped his throat at the feeling of her tongue swirling around his finger carefully, making sure to clean up every last bit of her own slick from his digit. She moaned and hummed slightly around his finger, making him exhale a shaking breath. How could his trousers get any tighter than this?...

After she was done, she scraped her teeth along his finger gently as she released it from her mouth, a string of saliva still connecting his finger and her lip together. He traced his thumb over her lower lip slowly as he eyed her hungrily.

"Good girl..." He praised

Mikasa bit her lip hard to prevent a moan from the praise, who knew the girl had a praise kink? Eren noticed this and was slightly surprised, but eager to coax her on more from it. Wanting to make her feel more and more good about herself. Who would have thought that from after all the praise and compliments she got from being Humanities second strongest, being the best Cadet in their year, praise would only mean something when it was being slurred from the lustfully sinful lips of Eren Yeager. And he wouldn't stop until he was starting to make efficient progress with his patient. After all, what kid of Doctor would he be if he didn't? The game had just begun.


	5. Love Me, Doctor

"E-Ere-"

"Ah ah ah, Mika. That's unprofessional, now. Isn't it?" he grinned

She swallowed hard, she swore she thought her heart was going to erupt from all the new things she was doing. That they were both doing. From all the pleasurable sensations and excitement. They were playing together again after all.

"Sorry, Doctor..."

Erens breath hitched in his throat at her voice, her words sounding confident but still in experienced and innocent. How he loved that combination. He loved everything about her, after all.

"Mistakes happen..." he chuckled almost teasingly "But, back to business, tell me, describe to me what you felt when I was being thorough with the first part of my physical examination?"

Her eyes widened again as she felt that familiar heat lick a strip across her face. Describe to him? Two can play. And she was becoming slightly more confident in their game of the evening.

"G-Good.." She stuttered out at first in a quick breath "Really good. Do... Do it again? I wouldn't mind telling you while it's happening..." she bit her lip devilishly. What was happening to her? Either way, both teens liked it. They liked it a lot. It was clear that Eren was still to be dominant in this, but a little minx like the one Mikasa was turning into added to the fun.

"Ah, you're smart~" He commented with a smirk

She moaned lightly as a response to the praise, making him all the more eager.

Eren drew closer to her again, leaning his head down to lick a hot stripe from her collar bone to just under her ear in just the right way, to which, Mikasa shivered pleasantly. Eren grinned, she was so sensitive to touch. Especially by his hands. His hand drifted low again, ducking into her clothes and slipping into her wet underwear again for the second time tonight. He bit his lip again at the warm and wet sensation below that he was touching, moaning lowly, making her shudder and her breath hitch in her throat again. He rubbed her painfully slow this time. Wanting to make her shake with desire. Wanting to her those pretty lips beg and say his name. Over and over and over again...

"A-Ah... E-Eren..." She breathed, his hands gripping his bicep, her nails digging in slightly

He was loving every second. He continued to run her slowly, making everything more slick as she shivered with lust and impatience. He drew a long and quiet moan from her when a finger slipped inside her again, thrusting as slow as he was rubbing.

"E-Eren... Please... S-Stop teasing..." She moaned

With an evil grin, he curled his finger just right, hitting her sweet spot. Her lips parted more in a silent scream as she started to sweat. The hardness in his own trousers was becoming almost unbearable. He groaned, using his free hand to wrap her leg around his waist. She got the hint and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist lazily. His finger, however, was still doing a number on her. She moaned as soon as she moved, the jump making him brush against her sweet spot once more she she dug her nails into him. He moved his finger faster as he walked with her wrapping around his waist, his hardened member brushing against her all the while, making him groan almost helplessly.

He laid her down in her bed, her room was darker now, both of them too distracted to light a candle or lantern. Not that they needed one to feel or see each other. The moon gave a decent enough glow. Her beautiful blushing face and lust clouded eyes showing themselves in the hot night. Her soft, wet and parted pink lips luring him closer. He kissed her, thrusting his finger in deeper and making her moan into his mouth and bite his lower lip. He drank up every one of her sweet sounds.

Eren breathed heavily, his vision becoming dazed as he withdrew and licked his finger clean again, groaning more at the now familiar taste. He looked to her, panting lightly, asking for permission as he gripped to her waistline of her trousers roughly. She nodded quickly with a moan, thrusting her hips upwards urgently, already eager to gain friction. With that, Eren quickly pulled them down and off, along with her wet underwear. She blushed, gripped the bed sheets with anticipation and anxiety. She's never been laid bare like this.

"E-Eren..." She breathed

His eyes met hers and he noticed the self-anxiety, biting his lip and tearing his eyes away from her body, he leaned up and whispered in her ear; "You're beautiful, Mikasa.."

Her dazed eyes widened a bit and she closed her eyes, biting her lip. She shuddered at the hot breath at her ear, wanting to feel him touch her everywhere. He bit her earlobe as he unbuttoned her shirt, trailing down to bite her neck lightly as she moaned as he discarded it from her body. He looked at her naked form, his breath hitching in his throat again at the sight of her this way. And it was all for him.


	6. Take Me, Claim Me

Eren swallowed thickly, it would be a crime to take his eyes off any part of her for even a minute. He then remembered he was not yet finished with the first part of her examination. Not just yet. He leaned in and kissed her neck, lightly grazing his teeth as his hand traveled lower again, assaulting her sensitive heat once more.

"Tell me, Mika, how does this feel?..." He murmured, his hot breath sending her pale skin into goosebumps as he slipped in his finger once more

"A-Ah.. God... Good..." Her breath hitched, closing her eyes and biting her lip

Eren nipped at her ear lobe before kissing down her jaw line, his teeth marking her neck, claiming what was his. What had always been his. He moved the digit inside her faster, her wetness making friction all the more easier as her hips bucked the faster he went. Eren smirked slightly and kept her hips down with his free hand as she whimpered from the pleasure.

"Has this helped your... Issue... Yet?..." He mused in a husky tone

He sharply added another finger, curling his fingers just right and hitting her inner sweet spot. Just right.

"Hah! E-Eren!" She moaned, her hands reaching back to grip the sheets. "T-There! Right there! S-So good!"

Eren held back a groan, feeling his member throb almost painfully. He kept up his ministrations, preparing her the best he could as he scissored her before adding a third finger, her wetness now running down her thighs. Eren stopped abruptly, feeling himsellf almost coming undone by just watching her writhe under him. Knowing he was the only one to see her this way, knowing he was the one causing her to pant helplessly as he gave her all the pleasure she wanted. He withdrew his fingers, lapping them up until they were clean, he cleaned down, his hot and wet tongue dragging along the quivering skin of her inner thighs to taste more of her sweetness as he cleaned her up, even though she was about to become dirtier. He trailed up closer and closer to her dripping heat, his tongue darting out to taste her for only a moment as she whimpered and folded her arms over her eyes as she flushed more. Eren bit his lip and crawled up, discarding his clothes along the way. He took her arms from her face and their eyes locked intensely, both sets glazed over by lust and love for the other. It was time. He silently asked her, not needing actual words as their bond was so strong. She was breathing heavily as she nodded slightly, anyone else would have missed the small movement but he got it. Eren nodded and leaned in, kissing her deeply as he positioned himself at her heat, the tip just resting at her entrance. He bit her lip before pushing his tongue in her mouth, exploring her wet cavern as a somewhat distraction as he pushed in slowly. She moaned and whimpered into his mouth as her hands quickly darted out to tug helplessly at his messy brown hair, by now, she thought she would have experienced every physical pain possible since being in the military, but this was completely different altogether. Eren stopped in concern once he felt a wet substance damped his face, was she crying?

"Mikasa are yo-"

"K-Keep going... Please..." She breathed in a small and quiet whimper

Eren studied her closely before deciding for himself that stopping now would be a bad idea, he felt extra wetness from down below but chose not to look down. He nodded slowly as she exhaled a shaking breath, he leaned in and kissed her tears away as he thrusted in and out of her slowly, gradually picking up the pace. He wanted to be as gentle as he could, but gritted his teeth to not lose control since this was of course going to be painful for his Lover. He didn't mind the painful grip in his hair or her sharp finger nails drawing blood from his skin.

Her shaking hands and whimpers of pain soon faded, her painful cries turning into ones of pure pleasure and her hands tugging sharper with ever deeper thrust me made.

"H-Hah... Eren... A-Ah... It... It doesn't hurt anymore... Fuck... G-Go faster... P-Please..." She moaned into his ear

Eren complied straight away and thrusted sharped as soon as her heated breath hit the shell of his ear, feeling on the edge and about to lose what was left of his self control, all he needed was one more thing...

"T-Take me as hard as you want..." She breathed "P-Play with what's yours..."

Eren could have came from the impact of her words alone but collected himself, wanting to last as long as she was going to, but they both knew they were not going to last much longer, but next time would be different. That he would make sure of. Who would have thought him walking in on her broken and crying on her floor would lead to this?...

Eren picked up the pace, fucking her like an animal. He grunted the faster, harder and deeper he went. He kissed her ferociously enough to leave her lips swollen and bruised before his teeth sank into the flesh of her neck, marking her as his and his alone. No one would be able to do this to her. Neither of them didn't know what was going to happen after this, but he knew the spark between them that caused this was indefinite. That, they were both sure of. This was all she ever wanted. And he would be glad to play with her every time she asked.

It wasn't long before they climaxed at the same time, their hot and heavy breath mingling with each other as they tried their hardest to catch it. Both of them were well and truly spent. Eren kissed her sweetly, holding her close to his warm body to lul her to sleep. They would talk about everything they wanted when the sun came up, for now, he'd hold her close as she breathed softly, he himself eventually surrendering to the comforting unconsciousness. There was no place he would rather be than right here, legs tangled with hers as one heart beated against the other. Messy hair spread against the pillows and paler slicked skin sticking to tanned. This was the best game they had ever played, one helplessly chasing the other, tripping every time her heart skipped a beat for him. Almost like a game of cat and mouse. And now they could play doctor whenever they wanted, though this time, her heart fully restored.


End file.
